Discovery
by CloudbzandPiratey-things
Summary: To uncover the schools secrets Max needs to begin her journey and leave the most important thing in her life. But of course it's never that easy. Her quest will continue, um... that is after she gets her memory back
1. park mayhem

**This is my first fan fiction I'm sorry if some sections aren't that good. I also haven't yet read "max" so I'm sorry if some things don't relate. **

Iggy POV 

"NO!!!!!!" I heard Max shouting

"Max are you okay?" I asked her, by now everyone was silent, even Nudge. Then Max started to shout again

I heard Angels worried breathing and stepped to her side.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Angel

"Well I can't hear her thoughts so it must be the voice speaking to her" **(A/N I'm not sure if Max's thoughts can be read while the voice is speaking to her, but in this they can't)**

Fang POV

So we were Just resting in a park. It had wide open spaces, good -plenty of escape routes, but filled with people -that I wasn't so keen on.

Two women were giving out free candy-floss across the street.**(A/N or cotton candy, whatever you want to call it) **Three guess's on what we having for Lunch.

"Can I dye my hair pink, so it looks like cotton candy ?" asked nudge getting some candy-floss out of the bag.

Max closed her eyes so not to be sucked in with Nudges bambi eyes

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, maybe when we've settled down" Replied Max, hiding from Nudges pleading eyes behind her candy-floss.

Iggy and Gazzy were off getting more cotton candy, probably discussing explosives in the mean time. They returned with a massive bag of the stuff, the women were probably sick of us keeping on coming back for the last 2 hours and had just given us a load to get rid of us.

Max looked into my eyes "_up and away" _was the look she gave me

I nodded, and looked for a hidden spot to take off from.

Suddenly a puzzled look grew on her face, the puzzled look grew into a angered look.

"NO!!!!!!" She shouted, her face turning pale, people turned and stared at her, she continued to shout. I raised my eye brows, why was so shouting?

"NO WAY !!!!!" she screamed , her face Turing paler and paler, the women across the street giving away cotton candy peered round their stall to see what all the screaming was about.

"Max are you okay?" asked Iggy, then Max stopped screaming.

Only to start screaming again, totally ignoring Iggy.

Iggy stood next to Angel and quietly talked to her.

"Well I can't hear her thoughts so it must be the voice speaking to her" replied Angel to whatever he said.

Total Jumped out of a pile of candy-floss, well actually he was the pile as the cotton candy had stuck to his fur. I grinned but then focused back on Max's pale and angered face.

"Max……?" Angel asked in a scared voice, she reached out and held Max's quivering hand, Max didn't react she just stood there.

I stepped behind her

"Max?" I asked, her head turned in my direction.

Her shiny brown eyes looked at me, I saw panic on her face.

"Up and away" she muttered, leading us to an empty spot for us to take off at.

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. Park mayhem Max POV

**Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate them. **

Max POV 

I looked into Fangs eyes and saw my reflection in them,I looked pale.

"up and away" I muttered as calmly as I could manage. I can still remember every single thing the voice had said to me and exactly how it was said.

Fang POV

Max lead us to a patch of trees behind an old inn, we took of and everyone automatically seemed more relaxed. I flew up to Max, "what did it say?"

Max POV

A while after we'd taken off Fang flew up to me, "what did it say?" He asked.

"what did what say?" I replied stubbornly looking down at the far below landscape.

He sighed, "the voice"

"the voice didn't speak to me" I said, again looking down so he couldn't see my eyes.

**Max's POV in the park **

We decided to get some lunch, well not lunch exactly because none of us knew what time it was. Lucky for us there was a couple of women giving out free cotton candy to advertise their business.

"Can I dye my hair pink, so it looks like cotton candy?" asked nudge, I swear she was cutting back on her sentences.

I closed my eyes as she started to pull bambi eyes, as I did I saw a red flash of light, huh that was weird. Anyways, I decided to hide behind my cotton candy instead.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, maybe when we've settled down" I replied

Gazzy and Iggy returned with a massive bag of the good stuff**(A/N that's the cand-floss btw)**.

Now we'd outstayed our welcome of sugary goods I thought we should take off , but where to?

"_Egypt"_

_Oh hey voice, enjoyed your vacation? _

"_Go to Egypt"_

_whatever, I'll go tell the flock _

"up and away" I told Fang, with my eyes and expression

He looked about for a safe spot to take off from

" _the flock can't come with you"_

This puzzled me, _wouldn't it be better if they did come with me?_

"_No, this you have to do on your own" _

I didn't ever want to leave the flock again, it was bad enough having just leaving Iggy, Gazzy and Fang. I couldn't bear to leave them all.

_But why? _

_Hello? WHY? _Now I was getting really impatient

"_they have to go to the school"_

_What like at Anne's of the even worse one_

"_the worse one"_

_NO!!!!!_

I could see that red flash of light again, then I realised I was shouting out loud.

" Max are you okay?" I heard Iggy say

"_Max, they wo-"_

I didn't care what the voice had to say, the school is the school, and the school's bad.

_NO WAY!!!!!! _I was probably shouting out loud again but I didn't care, no chance was anyone going back to the school if I can help it

"_But Max, it can't be helped" _I felt warmth on my hand "Max……?" It was Angel, using a worried tone of voice.

_How can't it be helped? They're not going to the school. Never ever again._

"Max?" I turned myself round in the direction of the voice, it was Fang.

"Up and away" I muttered

I was dreading what was in store for us.

**Tada, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. flyboys add Tasers equals trouble

**Thanks for giving this story a chance.**

Fang POV

"The voice didn't speak to me" said Max avoiding my eyes

"Max!" I flew down so I could see her eyes "what did it say" She stared at me blankly.

"We're going to Egypt" She replied, lifting her head, a grin grew on her face

"Oh, we're going to Egypt. Is that where all the pyramids are, you know the ones with the Pharaohs tombs and stuff, we learnt that at that whe-" Nudge finally shut up when Iggy finally stuffed a load of candy-floss in her mouth.

Max's face turned pale again, Then before Nudge had a chance to speak again Iggy crammed some more candy-floss in her mouth.

Max POV

" We're going to Egypt" I replied _Ha, how'd you like that voice _I felt a grin grow on my face.

"Oh, we're going to Egypt. Is that where all the pyramids are, you know the ones with the Pharaohs tombs and stuff, we learnt that at that whe-" asked Nudge, who was finally shut up by a load of cotton candy being stuffed in her mouth by Iggy.

"_they're going to the school max, bec-"_

_No, they're NOT _I remembered what Angel was like when we rescued her from the school a while ago.

"_Watch out" _

_What now? _I could feel myself sigh

"_they're coming" _

_Nothing is coming, Iggy would of heard it_

"um… Max?"

Huh, speak of the devil.

Aww come on can't we just be left in peace.

"flyboys" said Gazzy moaning,

"they sound different though" replied Iggy, there was a reason for that.

"they're massive" said Nudge " I mean the last ones were big but these are even bigger, I guess that's why there aren't as many"

" all the more to bite" said Total, trying to squirm out of Iggys grip.

" they have Tasers " said fang, this wasn't good. Surely we could stand the tasers for longer than humans, but still it was pretty bad.

" I think we should land" I said, as it was better to be tazered **( A/N or something that's spelt right) **on the ground rather than falling to the ground.

" _get everyone to move about a lot, from left to right"_

"move side, to side" I yelled so everyone would her me, they all follow my commands and none of them we're hit, well except one.

Angel POV

I felt a zap in my stomach, Max zoomed to my side and pulled out the Taser end out.

" Okay sweetie, we're just going to land so we can get rid of the flyboys and Iggy can see how you're doing", I nodded as she struggled carrying me.

We landed and there were only two flyboys left as the others were confused with our speed and had lost us. Gazzy and Iggy had blown one of the two up and then that one flew away.

"where'd you get hit" asked Iggy, I directed his hand to the wound

"you'll be fine, but I think we should get something to eat"

" yeah. Like some pizza and cookies" said Gazzy, Max nodded and helped me to stand up, I concentrated _" the worse one" _I heard in her mind, replaying over and over again, not in her own voice though.

"Max…?"

"yes?" she replied

"the worse what?" everyone looked at her waiting for an answer

" there're back" said Iggy, as a Taser shot out of nowhere.

**Where did the Taser go? Sorry I'm not the best speller. **


	4. Screams and red flashes

Iggy POV

I heard it quickly move through the air, I heard the scream, I felt the vibration of the earth under my feet as they fell and I heard the zaps of electricity, followed by more screams.

Angels POV

I couldn't see the flyboy who shot the Taser, I screamed preparing for the shock of electricity running through me, as it got closer and closer. I tried to get out of the way, but didn't have enough time.

Max POV

I saw the Taser shoot, even though I couldn't see the flyboy who shot it. I saw the end of the Taser shooting speedily towards Angel as she screamed in horror, she didn't have time to move and she didn't deserve to be shot with a Taser again, in fact she shouldn't of been shot with a Taser at all. With my speed I jumped in front of Angel, preparing for the worst.

I saw the red flashes of light, I fell on the ground. The red flashes of light were in my head, I wasn't in a large amount of pain, but my head felt heavy and was throbbing.

Fang POV 

She sat up, and opened her eyes, she stared straight ahead of her. I looked into her eyes, they turned from a shiny brown, to a Flashing, angry red.

Max POV

I felt the red flashes of light exit my mind, I sat up and I opened my eyes, I saw the red flashes in front of me, I stood up and felt the flashes zap in my body and flash out of my fingers, I felt great pain. I screamed and saw the red flashes actually coming out of my fingers, I put my hands together trying to control my power and with great difficulty I shot into the distance with the red flash and hoped I had got the flyboy who tried to get Angel .

As I did I felt all my energy exit my body and I fell to my knees, falling face first into the dusty ground.

Fang POV

Max doubled up and fell to the dusty ground, after shooting red zaps of electricity out of her finger tips , "do you think she's okay?" asked Nudge, the question was directed to Iggy, her bent over knowing where exactly she was (I have no idea how he does it) and felt her neck for a pulse. "she's unconscious" said Iggy, every one sighed in relief, knowing she would be fine.

I turned her over looking at her face, "Max?" I whispered, her face seemed empty.

Max POV

I heard Fang call my name, I wanted to answer him but I felt paralysed. It's really annoying not being able to see anything, remind me to lay off Iggy once in a while.

"what shall we do?" I heard Gazzy ask

"Dr Martinez house?" Fang said in his usual emotionless voice

"I don't we can carry her" I heard Angel say

"does this mean we get to drive?" asked Iggy, all excited

"guess so" Fang said

"I call shot gun" Total piped in.

I felt as if I was sinking into the ground, as I lost consciousness.


	5. Road trip

Angel POV

"Total, we don't even have a car yet" said Gazzy

"I think max should sit in the front though" said Iggy

"we could just stuff her in the back" suggested Total

"Total!" I said pinching his ear

"what? She's unconscious"

"well your just a dog, we could do the same to you" said Gazzy, grinning

"I have to say, I'm hurt"

"hey, where's Fang?" asked Gazzy looked about

"here" said Fang standing up so he could be seen, he must have been sitting next to Max. Why didn't Max believe me when I told her that Fang loved her, it was pretty obvious that he did.

"Can we get a car now" wined Total

"Iggy and Angel go get a car" said Fang, not wanting to leave Max's side

"wait" said Iggy "this means that I get to drive" he gave Gazzy a high five.

"until you get here" said Fang, sitting back down next to Max.

Iggy and I took off, with Total (who refused to leave me) to find a road, because we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

We took off and flew about for a while

"Road" said Total, pointing with his nose to the direction, he looked so funny.

There weren't many cars but one pulled over, it had five seats. " Is five seats enough?" I asked Iggy

"I guess so" he replied, swooping down to land. We landed and ran to the side of the road, but the car had gone, there was another one with a caravan attached, ooooh.

"Hello" I said to the driver, I concentrated on his mind

"um, hello" he replied

"we're just going to borrow your car, because you don't need it anymore" I said out loud and also in his mind, he stepped out of the car and Iggy sat in the drivers seat.

"which way do we go?" he asked, total sat on his lap as I sat in the passengers seat.

"I'll be your eyes" said Total, which actually was a very good idea.

"your so clever Total" I said patting his head.

I found some food in the back, realising how hungry I was. "cheetos anyone?"

"me!" said Total, stuffing his face in the bag

"Total, you need to keep your eyes on the road" I said, putting some in front on my hand for him to eat off. I put some in Iggys hand. Because of Iggys navigational skills, Total didn't have too much work to do.

"There's a van trying to overtake you, give over" directed Total

"so it's a race he wants" said Iggy speeding up

"It's a she actually"

"yay, we're here" I said, getting out of the car after a few more minutes of Iggy racing against other cars and Total telling him not to.

"cool, a caravan" said Gazzy

Nudge got in the caravan "There's tonnes **(or Tons) **of food in here" she said, practically squeaking with excitment.

Fang POV 

We were surprisingly hungry considering we just ate a whole load of candy floss, even for our standards.

"I don't understand why I can't carry on driving" said Iggy, who was arguing with Total

"well, you didn't listen to me at all" said Total

"we got here, didn't we?" said Iggy , towering over Total with his mighty height.

"I think I'll drive" I said stepping in, Iggy was disappointed, but if I drove I knew we'd get Max to her mums as quickly as we could.

In the caravan we put Max on a bed that came out of the ceiling .Gazzy, Angel and Total also went in the caravan and sat round the squished table playing board games we found lying about. I sat in the drivers seat, with Iggy next to me and nudge in the back, lying down. We'd eaten all the food surprisingly quickly and were hungry as always.

"hey, look it's a burger bar and a drive through" said Nudge pointing

"there'd no way they'll serve us in a drive through" said Iggy. I wanted to get to Dr Martinez house as quickly as possible, so we couldn't stop. Instead we stopped at the side of the road where Iggy swapped places with Angel and Total who refused to leave her so I'd have quick access to mind controlling powers, I'd also have a annoying talking dog, but I can live with that.

I drove to the drive through. "hello, umm aren't you a bit young to be driving?" said the woman at the drive-thru, she managed to contain her cheesing grin as she said it though.

"he isn't he's just wearing a mask" said Angel

"oh, I see your wearing a mask, sorry sir" she said smiling, it was kind of creepy how Angel could control people like that.

"what would you like then?"

I didn't have time to decide and ask everyone what they wanted, it would take too much time.

"seven of everything" I said quickly

She seemed shocked at this amount

"It's not that much" said Angel, smiling, and the woman calmed down and gave us our orders in boxes as it was so much. We had to stop again to give the food to Gazzy and Iggy and an extra one of everything in case Max woke up.

_Later_

"phee be nare phhy bmet" said Total after

"He can't understand you Total when your mouth is full" said Angel " you need to swallow"

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Total after a minute of trying to swallow and nearly choking

"Yes" I said, as we drove into to oh so familiar scenery.

**I know the title has nothing to do with the story yet, but that's soon to come. Thanks for the comments.**


	6. uncontrolled emotions

Max POV

After I fell unconscious everything felt like a dream, pictures flashing in front of my eyes, _"I hope you remember all of that" _I heard the voice say, I remember three pictures in particular one of a wide ocean with sparkling water, one of a clear dome, and the last of a door with writing on block letters on which said "defeat your emotions" on it. Talk about weird.

The slideshow of weirdness switched off and I heard a low mumbling, and saw patches of light. Then I saw the red flashes again and then felt them flash to my finger tips. The low mumbling stopped and the patches of light became clearer.

I sat up and saw everyone "hey Max" said Nudge "Are you feeling okay? Did you know you got red zaps out of your hands? Do you think it's a new power? Can you do it again? Why did-" she stopped her bombardment of questions when Iggy put his hand over her mouth- thank goodness. I looked about, oh we were in my mums and Ella's house. Only Iggy, Nudge and total- who was sleeping on the floor were here.

"where's everyone" I said, or tried to say, my voice sounded weird and slushy.

"They've gone to get some food, and Fang's somewhere about, he must've turned invisible and we don't know where he is, he could be here and we wouldn't know it, but then he'd come out because he'd want to see you obviously, he might b-" thankfully Iggy shut Nudge up again.

"_you need to leave"_

_Well you seem very formal today, but I've told you I'm not going _why is it so important that I leave the flock?

"_it's not forever" _

_No I will not leave and that's it _

I thought I was mumbling and shut up, why was it so important that I went to Egypt alone anyway? I mean the voice hadn't even told me why, It had given my a slideshow of weirdness but that was it. What was I supposed to do with flashing images anyway?

"BOO!" I turned around to see Gazzy

"oh, hi Gazzy" he seemed a bit disappointed that I wasn't surprised, but he'll live.

"are you feeling okay max?" asked my mum, I nodded not wanting to speak with my weary voice. I saw Fang move out of the shadows, turning visible. How long had he been there? Probably ages and ages. "we saved you all donuts" said Ella holding up a red paper bag, by the mentioning of donuts Total woke up "are they filled with jam?" he asked, wagging his tail.

"_you have to leave really soon" _

_No voice I don't, I don't have to do anything that you tell me to_

I felt really angry, why should I leave? Again and again and again I kept on being reminded.

"_it's important" _

_How? How is it so important that I have to leave my flock _I was so angry, which I've said already, but that needs to be exaggerated.

"_Max, you need to calm down" _

_I don't want to _I felt the red flashes of light flow into my mind, then in front of me, then into my fingertips.

"_Max if you don't calm down your going to hurt somebody" _I realised what was happening, I couldn't control my power.

"_your powers are linked to your emotions, you need to control them" _so that's what that door in the picture flashing meant I needed to defeat my emotions before they defeated me.

"_you need to leave, so your emotions can be controlled" _

That was it, I had to leave if I didn't want to harm anyone.

Fang POV 

Max stood up and walked up stairs, awkwardly and stiffly. She didn't come down again. When we all went to bed after hours of bad television shows we went to bed it wasn't too late, meaning it wasn't morning yet.

I opened the door to the room I was going to be sleeping in, there was Max. She was hugging herself in a ball, looked as if she was hiding something "what's wrong?" I asked, she lifted her head, not saying anything, in fact she hadn't said anything since she woke up, what was wrong with her?

"max….?" I sat next in the corner she was huddled in. She blinked and looked into my eyes, her eyes looked worried like they were in the park.

"I…uh" tears started to spill down her face, I out my arm round her trying to calm her down

"I have to…. Uh" I looked into her eyes, she would say what she needed eventually so there was no need to rush her.

"leave. I have to leave" I stared into her eyes, her eyes turned red again, but a fainter red.

Max POV 

He stared at me, I saw the red flashes of light

"_calm down max"_

_I'm trying _

"your leaving" he asked, though it was obvious that this wasn't a question, so I decided not to answer it

"the voice told me to" by now we were both standing

"so you do whatever the voice tells you to now?" this also probably wasn't a question either.

"I have to control my power"

"what the red sparks thing, that doesn't need to be controlled"

I felt as if I should fight back, but I was leaving no matter what, I didn't want to leave but I'd do whatever it takes to keep the flock safe.

"you're not leaving" boy, he sure was the chatterbox today

I looked at my feet

"I have to" and with that I walked out the room, I turned around and speed out the door "sorry" I managed to say "I'll be back" as he realised what I was doing he tried to stop me and ran after me .

I ran out the door and took off.

_Max please don't go _that was angel

_Sorry_ I thought and flew away my hair whipping against my face in the windy, cold air.


	7. electricity hurts

Max POV

It's really hard controlling my power, I mean I have to control my emotions and now I'm so sad from leaving the flock. I can see the weak red flashes in front of my eyes so i could barely see plus there were tears running down my face so that didn't help me on spotting obstacles either. I could just about see a huge tree .As it was the middle of the night no-one would spot me and I could therefore stay there till morning time.

I sat in-between two thick branches, still concentrating hard on controlling my power. I heard a sound and stood up, spinning around

"Max?" I couldn't say anything, because now I had to concentrate even more on controlling my power.

Fang POV 

I saw Max flying away at normal speed, why wasn't she using her super speed. She was leaving us, to control her power- I mean if the red zappy thing was a power, she had only used it once so how can we be sure? I followed her for a while, to try and stop her leaving us. She flew towards a tree and sat in the branches, I stayed still and felt myself disappear into the background. Max settled down and I crept up to her, "Max?" I asked, she stayed silent, her face was pale, filled with concentration and wetted with tears her eyes had become the not so angry red again.

Max POV 

I didn't need to see properly to know that it was Fang who spoke. I felt my eyes flutter so I tightened my concentration to stop from zapping him.

"please don't leave, we need you" I could hear the desperation in his voice which made me lose control of my power even more, I sucked in a deep breath between my teeth concentrating on staying as calm as possible.

"I can't stay" I said, saying that I lost some control and felt a zap escape my finger tips.

Fang held my hands, no he couldn't do that it was too dangerous, if I lost my concentration just the tiniest little bit I'd zap him, then I realised why he was holding my hands, he leaned in towards me. No he couldn't, I'd lose so much concentration on my emotions I'd zap him, instead I decided it would be better just to fly away and lose a little concentration from going so fast that I would zap myself. Which is what I did.

ouch, electricity hurts

* * *

**That's quite short, but I'll soon write some more. **


	8. Let the quest begin

Max POV

So I'd left the flock until I could control my power, to control my power I needed to control my emotions, which I have to tell you is pretty hard when I'm having to leave the flock, talk about ironic.

I was surprised with my own speed, I'd never been this fast before but the downside was having to go this fast I kept on zapping myself. I winced after being zapped with my red zaps/ red flashes/ electrical zaps yet again.

I was heading off to Egypt as the voice had requested me to, I'm not sure where exactly in Egypt .I'll go to the pyramids, mainly because that's the only thing that I know is in Egypt.

When I picture Egypt I picture pyramids and sand everywhere, I was wrong; there were palm trees and busy streets, roads filled with cars and high buildings. I wonder if the voice was going to give me a heads up on where everything was?

_"your in Alexandria"_

_But where are these pyramids? _

_Hello? Pyramids, are they near?_ I decided it would be better to wonder about on foot instead of flying, geez this was annoying I had no idea were to go and I still had a out of control power on my hands.

Angel POV 

Fang was even quieter than usual, because he couldn't get Max to come back. Then I realised something, we were going to go to Egypt. Maybe that's where Max had gone to. We could go and find her, yay!

Fang POV 

"Fang" I turned around to see Angel,

"I know where Max could be" She said looking deep into my eyes "she could be in Egypt" of course. Max was taking us to Egypt after she didn't tell me what the voice had said to her, but now I know. The voice wanted her to leave us to go to Egypt on her own.

Max POV

I had been everywhere not only had I seen everything I hadn't flown anywhere at all. _okay voice what do I do now? I've been everywhere, there isn't a single bit of ground I've yet to stand on. _

"_the flocks coming"_

_Well I don't see what's so bad about that, I've been in a city filled with people and haven't hurt them._

"_calm down" _I felt a tingling in my fingers and saw the red flashes of light, oh I guess I couldn't quite control my emotions, but I couldn't leave I needed to continue with my mission, If I stayed they'd spot me 'cause you know I don't exactly blend and I'm very recognisable to the flock. What I needed was a disguise.

"_well done, good thinking. Look on the windowsill behind you" _oh there was some money on a shops windowsill, how did the voice do that ? was the voice a person actually who followed me about all the time? I used all my questions up when the voice first started to talk so I've decided not to bother questioning the voice anymore.

I walked into a shop and the air conditioning blew into my face, ergh the clothes here were all too unpractical, so obviously I had to leave.

I walked along for a bit and found a small shop, that I liked

"_you need to be unrecognisable" _fine then, I'd have to get clothes that I'd never wear, but were practical. Do you know how hard that is? Answer: very hard indeed.

I never wore skirts, because they were unpractical. But I could do what Nudge sometimes does, where she wears leggings underneath a skirt. And they wouldn't be see-through so if I needed to I could just wear leggings if I suddenly was surrounded by flyboys or something and I wouldn't be restricted by a skirt . So now all I needed now was a top and some disguising material like sunglasses. I found a top which I would soon cut holes in the back and a jacket(which i didn't cut holes in so normal people wouldn't freak out from seeing a kid with wings) which was good enough. I got some converses that were good for running, but pink so yeah still not me. I picked out the biggest, darkest sunglasses to hide my eyes and a big floppy straw hat , that I would soon ditch if it caused any trouble. I still needed to hide my hair a bit so I got some ribbon to tie it up.

After I bought the stuff I changed in the changing rooms, and looked into the mirror, hmmm I sure did look different and not at all like myself (I'm sure Nudge would approve of the style as well), so yeah I was pretty well disguised.

Fang POV

We set off, after packing a bag full of food ( mostly Dr Martinez cookies, yum).

"which part of Egypt are we going to?" asked Total, I hadn't thought of that, I'd guess Max would of gone to where the pyramids were so there.

"pyramids" I said, wondering where that was exactly. I can still remember when max flew away, rejecting me. She flew away faster than I'd ever seen her go before, gracefully and elegantly flapping her wings for only a second as she soon flew into the distance.

Max POV 

_Right voice, any ideas on what I have to do now? _It was dark so pedestrians wouldn't spot me taking off in this busy city, and if I flew really high and speedily I wouldn't be spotted by the flock if we happened to cross paths.

" _It's clear to go, the rest of the flock are still crossing the north Atlantic ocean" _

I took off at the beach, having a long run up ( though I didn't need it ) and flew high into the skies, all the lights looked so pretty, I flew higher and managed to glide for a bit without losing height, my hair didn't whip against my face anymore, I should of started carrying ribbon or string ages ago. I looked down again at Alexandria, following the voices coordinates.

Let the quest begin.


	9. follow the cloud

Fang POV 

When we got to Egypt Nudge flipped open the laptop and scanned her hand across the screen and quickly found out where we were and where to go to get to the pyramids.

"we go that way" said Nudge, pointing to where we had to go. It didn't take too long to get to the pyramids, but how would we find Max? I hadn't actually thought that far, I guess we could sight-see and hope to run into her.

Max POV 

Well... so I was at the pyramids wondering why I should be her, why Egypt and sand kept on getting in my shoes to make matters more annoying, so I took them off and walked bare foot across the sand. There were lots of things to see, I walked into a pyramid "excuse me Miss, but may you please put your shoes back on" asked a man guarding a glass case

"why?" I sighed, but it a lower voice than my normal one in case the flock was within hearing distance.

"just do it" he replied, I sighed and slipped my shoes back on, I'd tie up the laces later when I had somewhere to sit. I looked in the glass case the man was guarding, I looked in "what's that in there" I asked him

"that is Tutankhamen's death mask" I'd heard of that name before, he was a pharaoh and a young one at that, but I had no idea how any of this would help me control my emotions so I gave up and walked out of here. The people who run this place are sneaky, you don't have to pay to get in, but you do when you want to get out **( that is what they do according to my friend who has been to Egypt )**.

"This is like imprisonment" I complained trying to get out, I dodged the guard and ran away as quickly as I could, he couldn't keep up and went back to join the other guards on collecting money, sneakily.

I sat down on the sand I tied my shoe laces, the sand was soft and relaxing, I lay there for a while silently, until someone tripped over me.

"watch where your going" I said in my lower voice picking myself up and dusting sand of myself. I heard a whispering, "well?" I said waiting for a apology.

"_calm down" _I heard that voice say, oh I wouldn't snap at a non-evil person that easily, I had some serious controlling of emotions to do.

I looked up to see the flock, yikes!

"_keep up the act, and channel out your thoughts, Angel is about to read your mind" _I kept on thinking how rude they were for me to be waiting this long for a apology even though I was happy to see them and wanted so much to say that I was Max and wanted to come back with the flock, I saw the red flashes.

"_calm down, and you need to keep up the act"_

Fang was the whispering, expecting that I wouldn't hear him with my 100% humanness "you should say sorry, she looks mad" Fang whispered softly to Iggy who was the one who tripped over me .

"_channel your thoughts Maximum" _I thought about their rudeness impatienly, waiting .

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I'm blind" he said, trying to look in my general direction.

"your forgiven" I said and walked away, quickly to get away from them.

"is she hot?" I heard Iggy ask Fang, I turned around and glared at them, sexist pigs.

"Iggy, she heard that" said Fang, slightly amazed at my hearing powers.

Fang POV 

The girl that Iggy tripped over ( couldn't blame him, why must she lie down in the middle of where people walk" turned round, did she just hear us?

"Iggy, she heard that" I said

"can you still answer my question?"

"that was Max" said Angel, we all turned to look at Angel, shocked.

"Max? that was her?" I asked shocked, no way could that of been Max, she would never wear what that girl was wearing.

"But the way she stood was the same and the shape of her face was, and when I read her mind she knew our names and called Iggy a sexist pig" she said after reading my mind

"sexist pig?" asked Iggy.

"yup" said Angel, nodding.

"well that's defiantly Max" Said Iggy.

"well aren't we going to get her?" Asked Nudge, we all ran looking for her.

"I'll try to sniff her out" said Total, sniffing everywhere.

"She's nowhere" I said, disappointed, I really wanted to find her, who knows how long she'll be and I miss her too much already.

"She could be at Itex branch" said Gazzy

"but why would the voice not want her to bring us?" asked Angel

"trap" I said, it all made sense now.

Max POV

_Any chance your going to tell me why I'm in Egypt?_ I asked the voice, after running for what felt like miles and miles.

"_follow" _follow what exactly? what was the voice on about?

"_above" _I looked above my head to see a little white cloud

_A cloud! Are you kidding me? _

"_follow the cloud" _ERGH!

This was going to take forever.


	10. Gazzy on caffeine

**well, we're into double digits on the chapter basis. **

Fang POV

"see look" said Total pointing his nose at the computer screen "that is most definitely a Itex headquarters"

"oh, that's why it's called Chester's bakery" said Nudge sarcastically

This constant arguing was getting us nowhere. Gazzy who was hyped up on caffeine by now was shaking in the corner of his, and I quote "bubble made of bubble gum" and I'm sure that bubbles don't have corners anyway.

"I think you should lay off the coffee " said Iggy trying to pry the cup out of his hand

"what if we explode the…… uh, the…." Gazzy said unsurely, then took another sip of coffee.

"any chance those gazillion coffees you drank were Irish?" I asked jokily, Gazzy shook his head, but didn't stop shaking it.

"Gazzy?" I asked

"what?" he replied, lifting up his head, then checking for any more coffee in his cup

"next time it's decaffeinated" I said looking back down at the map on the laptops screen.

Max POV 

Clouds are surprisingly boring, by now three tanned tourists had come up to me and asked if I was alright and walked away slightly scarred when my reply was "the voice in my head told me to follow" to get them to leave me alone, and the sad thing is that it's true.

As I'm a extremely impatient person, so obviously I have no mean for walking about slowly looking up at the sky and walking into people and a annoying voice in my head that tells me useless information occasionally, by occasionally I mean all the time .

"_don't give up"_

_Come on, why a cloud? _

"_Patience is a virtue"_

_Whatever _

My neck was strained from looking up for this long, I needed a drink.

"_You can't abandon your mission"_

_Of course, how could I possibly forget that following a cloud is a mission _I though was utter craziness.

Fang POV

"Itex" said Angel "it's that institute" she pointed to a building on the map "it just has to be"

"fine we'll give it a go" I said, we'd nearly given up, nowhere else looked more that a Itex plant than this building.

"well lets go then" said Iggy perking up

"what do we do about caffeine boy then?" asked Total, pointing his nose in Gazzy's direction, who was looking up the expression on his face was slightly amazed, he reminded me of Max when she was on valium.

"Gazzy, do you think you can fly" I asked

"uh…wha? Umm"

"he can barely talk" said Iggy

"we'll have to wait till morning" I said standing up

"can we go in a hotel?" asked Nudge "we'll get a big room, and big squishy chairs, oh, oh we can get pillow mints" unfortunately everyone was to busy to shut her up, I wouldn't do it last time she bit me.

"can you get caffeine hangovers?" I asked total, while Nudge was blabbing on, he shrugged his shoulders and trotted off in front of leading us all into the nearest hotel.

Max POV 

_Ha, ha voice, what are you going to tell me to do now? _I though as I came to water **( This is set after the final warning btw, I won't tell you why I'm telling you this so not to spoil book the fifth for y'all who're yet to read it) **

"_swim" _

_Ah, come on. _This was incredibly annoying. _I have __**wings**__ why the heck can't I fly?_

"_calm down"_

_What if I can't calm down in the water? Electricity and water do __**not **__mix, I tell you._

"_it'll help you control" _

_Oh for petes sake! _call me crazy but hey, I'd do anything for my power to be safe so I could go back to the flock and suprise, suprise swimming a extremly long distance is in the anything category.

Swimming is really tiring, and salt water tastes disgusting. Wait a minute, something looked familiar, it was from the slideshow of weirdness, a wide sparkling ocean, all I needed now was the clear dome and the door.

That cloud hadn't moved for ages, did this mean I could fly now?

"_yes" _

_Well that's the best news I've heard all day._

I jumped out of the salty water and flung out my wings, I hadn't flown in ages and therefore was a bit stiff. I flew higher, and higher then scanned the area below me, there was no land, oh wait there's a little island.

I flew to the island, and landed, gee I was hungry, I'd just realised that , well I was too busy to think about my hunger when I've been ocupied by thoughs such as "ow my neck hurts from looking at this cloud" and "I'm so angry with all the voices stupid answers to my questions".

There was another item from the slideshow of weirdness on the island, a clear dome, it was misty inside it and I pressed my face against the dome but all I could see was more mist. What was I supposed to do here?

"_dig" _

_Oh yeah _how did I not realise that I could dig into the dome, must be because I'm so dang hungry, that was aimed at the voice but I'm not sure that the voice heard me or maybe the voice that was **_In my head _**had better things to do rather than talk to me.

I dug with my hands, but the sand was dry and kept on falling back in the hole I had just dug. The best idea would be to wet the sand, I went to the edge of the island and scooped water in my hands and filled my mouth with salty water, then dumped and spat the water on the sand. I had to do this for ages, I'd used up a years worth of patience doing these stupid tasks already today.

After I dug a hole just big enough at the edge of the dome after hours of spiting out salty water I scraped the sand out from the other side and went through the hole. Inside the dome the outside looked misty, huh? Must be special glass or something.

In the dome was the door from, yes you guessed correctly: the slideshow of weirdness. It wasn't connected to a building or anything, just a door in a frame. A door? What? Was it magic or something? I'm telling you someone sure is spending a lot of time and effort so I can control my power, I mean a special cloud, magic glass and now a magic door.

I opened the door, oh it wasn't magic, just for the heck of it I jumped through it. As I jumped through the door I felt the red zaps tingle in my fingers and zapped out to the door frame, I bounced out the door again falling onto the marble floor. Wait? Marble? There was sand before, I stood up to find myself in a totally different place.

Where was I?


	11. Max's nightmare

Max POV

Everything soon became really confusing, the dark room stopped being dark and became colourful **(or colorful)**.

"_remember this is all a dream" _I heard the voice say before I drifted off.** ( the next bits of Max's POV are kind of confusing, but it's a dream, so it is supposed to be a little confusing) **

I awoke in the room, no wait it was no longer a room, it was dusty ground, I was running, running away from erasers like in my reoccurring dream before all this saving the world lark began. I ran and ran, faster and faster and came to a shear drop, I stopped but I know how this dream ended,so I jumped and flung out my wings, but I couldn't fly, I fell down and hit the floor with a clunk . I stood up and tried to concentrate on what I had to do in this dream, well the door said to defeat my emotions and this nightmare was all about emotions so I must have to defeat this nightmare, and everyone knows how to defeat a nightmare, to wake up obviously. But the question was, How do I wake up?

Fang POV

As money was no object (thanks to the magical bankcard**[ you know the one from book the first]**) we got the biggest room. Gazzy kept on running into the walls.

"what's he thinking" I asked Angel

"why he can't escape the massive cereal bowl" she replied "but he seems tired he'll soon calm down", thankfully she was right.

Max POV

So after all this wondering I realised I was in a white dress, ERGH. There was Fang, wait he was wearing a tux, what was this a wedding, he pushed me on the floor and disappeared into dust, what the? My dress flew off me leaving me in my normal clothes, the dress formed into a pair of little white wings, Angels wings. I saw a big dark shadow on the wall, and Angels tiny shadow was being stepped on by the big dark one , I tried to shout and save her, but my voice couldn't be heard and I felt too weak to run, I blame the lack of meals. I fell onto my knees, and there was Ari, I saw him die all over again I felt tears stream down my face, then the tears swirled around me, leaving me in a grubby gown, oh no it's the gowns I wore in the school years before managed to escape **( I don't know if this is really what they wore, but just go with the flow ).**

I suddenly realised that I was in a dog crate and I was surrounded by white, everything was white, it all blurred and focussed out again the whiteness became a white box, then it turned black, I was in the incubation tank **(I think that's the name of it but in case I'm wrong it's that tank in schools out forever where Max is put in when she's replaced by Max the second)**. The darkness that surrounded me then became Fangs eyes I was happy to see him again, but then realised that this was only a dream, he opened his mouth to speak, but instead of a tongue there was a snake, What? I know I'm afraid of snakes but how was this supposed to scare me? I burst out laughing, at Fang with a snake for a tongue, he faded away into nothingness along with everything else and I was left in the marble floored, dark room, my eyes were damp and I was pleased to be out of the nightmare. What do I do know?

"_your power" _said the voice, I should be able to control it now, hopefully. I had no idea how to start my power off, so I just pictured the red flashes in my mind and tried to push them out of my mind into my finger tips. This did not work.

"_concentrate" _What was the voice on about? Reluctantly I tightened my fingers and concentrated on pushing out some red sparks. Red sparks started to zap out of my fingers, I'm not sure how my nightmare caused me to be able to do this. After I managed to shoot sparks out of my fingers, the sparks hit the walls and the room I was in started to shake, bricks fell down, the building was falling in.

Fangs POV 

I awoke to the smell of Iggys cooking, mmmm smells of pancakes. Gazzy seemed less crazy, and was squirting syrup into his mouth which was already full of Iggys pancakes, so everything was normal with him.

After a delicious breakfast, we packed our bags with food we got from room service. We all wanted to jump out of the window and just fly away, but we had to go back to reception to hand in our key. As it was early morning no-body was up yet to explore the attractions, so we could take off unnoticed and be at a possible Itex plant as soon as we could be.

That place that Angel found was actually a Itex plant we walked in to it ( I'm not kidding we just walked in, no-one tried to stop us or anything ) and the place was deserted.

"I hear something" said Iggy, we turned around to see a big dark shadow, I felt a pain in my shoulder, oh great, tranquillizers.

The flock all fell to the floor, _I'm not hit _I heard a little voice say in my head _I'll play along and try my best to save you . Thanks Angel _I thought _Just be careful, okay. _


	12. hidden blushes

Max POV

_So how do I get out of this one? _I thought as a crouched into a ball as the bricks fell down getting closer to me.

"_concentrate with all your energy,and then calmly release your power"_

I tighten my fingers, and concentrated. I'm not too sure on how electricity can save me from falling bricks, but I had to try.

Bricks came close to me, but when they were just a few feet away from me they just shot off in the other direction.

_Okay, what just happened?_

"_your making a force field" _I concentrated and saw that I was surrounded by a faint red bubble and all the bricks were bouncing off me, this power is very useful.

After all the rubble was cleared, I pushed out my force field.

_So is there anything else I can do_

"_your powers will evolve as you use them"_

_But I still get to go back to the flock, I mean are my powers safe now?_

"_you may, but the flock came to Egypt as you know"_

_Oh no, really _I thought sarcastically, as I remembered when they bumped into me, literally.

"_they thought you'd gone to Itex" _

_So has that been where they've gone?_

"_yes, they thought that if you were going to Itex they could of come too"_

_So they must think it's a trap if they couldn't come_

"_yes that's what Fang thought"_

_But I told him that I needed to control my power_

"_he wasn't sure that it was a power as you'd only used it once"_ I had to say this was the must co-operative the voice had ever been.

_So they're looking for a Itex place_

"_they found a deserted one"_

_Are they there?_

"_they've been captured by the school" _I felt the red flashes zap in front of my eyes, I relaxed and let the zaps cool down and slowly dissolve into my mind _"they were shot my tranquillizers" _the voice continued _"they failed to shoot Angel, but she cannot escape or control their minds"_

_So are they _I hesitated _being tested on? _they could have been "retired" but I didn't want to think about that.

"_no, it's a trap to get you, the school isn't wanting to do experiments on you anymore"_

_Ah, but I bet the school doesn't know about my power_

"_they do not, and they wouldn't expect you to have a violent power. Angel has they only power that can be dangerous, but it isn't even directly dangerous"_

_Well, except the Gasman's power _I swear I heard the voice chuckle after I said this.

_So all I need to do is swoop in and save the day_

"_obviously it will be harder than that" _

I sighed _it always is _I thought.

Angel POV

I opened an eye a fraction to see what was going on, I hadn't been able to control the mind of whatever had caught us. All that I could see was a big black shadow against the wall that was moving towards my small shadow, it picked me up with no difficulty and put me into a box that made me feel dizzy. I attempted to read the things mind but all I heard was a scratchy, screaming noise that made me have to bite my lip to stop me from crying out and blowing my cover.

I looked about, everything was pitch black in this box, I couldn't try to see where we were going so I decided it would be the perfect time for a nap.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Angel" huh, what was that? I opened my eyes to see the Gasman.

"Hi Gazzy" I looked around all I could see was white "where are we" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied, I looked about and spotted Fang, Iggy and Nudge who were asleep in the corner of this white box/ room.

"I tried to wake the others up" he said, as he spotted me looking at the others "we'll just have to wait for them to wake up in their own time" he said.

Max POV 

"_you cannot be spotted in the school" _

_So I'll need another disguise? _I'm getting fed up of all these disguises.

"_as a geneticists" _huh? What was one of those? oh wait I know.

_What? A whitecoat? _

The voice carried on _"you'll have to wait for the right moment to rescue the flock, and while you wait you can find out some of the schools secrets"_

I looked around me, I was too busy talking to the voice I hadn't realised that I was outside the dome, The cloud that I had followed was there, it was oddly shaped and therefore easy to recognise. The cloud started to rain, did that mean something? I took off the floppy hat and the rain wetted my hair, I looked up and watched the rain splatter on the sunglasses I was wearing. I removed my sunglasses and looked at the cloud, rain hit my eyes making me blink more than necessary. I flew up to the cloud, and flew inside it, getting myself wet, I felt something being placed in my hand.

As I came out of the cloud I looked to see what was in my hand. It was a green card, I turned it over to see some white writing "hidden blushes" it said on it, I opened it and inside was an address, time and phone number and at the bottom was the words "hope you enjoy your free make-over". Oh no, make-over's mean make-up which you should know by now is something which I most definitely do not like.


	13. flashing ball point pens

Fang POV 

"_FANG" _I heard I little voice in my head whisper, I blinked my eyes open to see Angel.

"Oh yay, he's awake, now we can come up with a plan, we need a really good one not just one like: oh we need to wait a while until we figure out what to do. Because this place is too small and really giving me the creeps. You know some serious decorating skills are needed here this place is-"

"NUDGE!" yelled Iggy, shutting her up immediately, it was a bit mean of him yelling at her like that, but i guess he must be really annoyed being here like everyone .I looked up and saw a few holes in the ceiling, I removed my jacket and flung my wings up, flying myself to the high ceiling. I looked through the holes to see a blue sky. The holes must lead to outside I kicked with all my force at the patch in between the holes. I winced at the pain this caused me, must be metal, wait metal.

I flew down to the rest of the flock "the room's metal, Nudge see if you can do anything" I said, I pointed at the place that I had kicked.

"I'm on it" she said, stretching out her wings and flapping them.

Nudge put out her palm and concentrated, nothing happened

"I think you should kick it while using your power" said Total to Nudge while he licked his paw "and there's also a glass wall over there" huh? How did I miss that?

Nudge flew down from the high ceiling and we all walked towards the thick sheet of glass, and looked through it .There was a bunch of computers, I soon knew we must be at the school because a whitecoat walked through a metal door and sat down at the computer, i couldn't see what was on the screen, I'm pretty sure it would be some sick sciencey stuff. he took a ball point pen out of his pocket, he clicked the top, a flash of light fired out and I felt myself fall back form shock.

I sat up and saw a tray of food, I rubbed my eyes to see the flock in a similar state.

"argh my eyes" said Iggy, what? How did he see that? Iggy sensed my question

"It's so white in here I can see, sorry did I forget to tell you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ooh Pizza" said Angel picking a slice off the plate, I found it strange that the school was feeding us.

"wait" I said, "Gazzy? Any bombs?"

"what no, you sound just like Max" I don't know why he used that tone, bombs would be good now for us to break out of here

"I mean does the food look safe" At this Angel put the slice back and we all waited for The Gasman's answer.

"It looks fine" He replied, he sounded unsure

"I'll smell it" said Total, sniffing it all, Angel giggled

"I can try to read it's mind" said Angel, oh I just realised that they were mocking me for being paranoid.

"oh hahaha, very funny" I said sarcasticaly, we were stuck here and all they could do was joke

"but seriously I heard the guy muttering, I'll skip you the boring details but the food's fine" said Iggy picking up a cupcake.

"don't drink that though" he said pointing to a plastic bottle full of what appeared to be lemonade "it's not soda"

Max POV

_Oh come on, why make-up?_

The voice kept silent, it must of used up all it's cooperation. I stretched out my wings and let myself drift to the sandy island, I lay down and let sand attach to my wet hair.

I don't see why I just can't go to the school and rescue them.

"_no"_

_Oh finally you speak_

"_You need to wait for the appropriate time"_

_Huh? And when will that finally be?_

No answer, and I thought the voice was turning a new leaf and had started to be of more use, but no. I closed my eyes shut and felt myself slowly drift to sleep.

I opened my eyes, confused at what I saw I stood up and looked around me. This had to be a dream, everything was confusing and blurry. I was at the school, well it had to be the school it smelled of the unforgettable stench of disinfectant, I was walking through a hallway. A new version of flyboys came out in front of me suddenly, I zapped them and watched them fall to the floor, I felt my hair feel static. I kept on zapping those who tried to stop me, I was indestructable, this thought made me smile. I was hid by a taser **(or tazer) **I felt time slow down and I pulled out the taser ends and zapped the new version Flyboy who shot it. Red sparks were happily flying out of my finger tips.

_WHOOSH _

A gush of cool water fell on my head, and I felt the zaps at my fingertips shoot all around my body, causing in me to be electrocuted.

I saw nothing but blackness, then I opened my eyes. I was on the island and the sea had come in and was lapping at the top of my head.

"_and that is why you have to wait"_

_Fair enough_

I reached into my skirts pocket and pulled out the green card, I read the time and address, I unfurled my wings and shot into the sky.

The speed that I was reaching was amazingly fast, I felt the ribbon slip out of my hair and then wisps of tangled hair wipped my cheeks, my eyes watered from the speed and i straightened up my body to see if I could go any faster, which i could byt the way.

I felt myself fly over my destination, I flew back and used my raptor vision to find a safe landing spot. I disguised my wings using a red jacket and walked started the walk out of the alley way I had landed, but something caught my eye.

I looked back at the window of the abandoned house that caught my eye, I looked throught the window to see a girl, she stood there looking at me, her eyes were a flaring red and her hairs were the same colour as her eyes and static, she gave me a menacing stare and the red drained out of her eyes and hair leaving her with shiny brown eyes and messy brown hair, which I recognised as my reflection, did I just look like that a second ago?

I walked out of the alley way, slightly confused at what had just happened and focussed on my mission.

I walked on to a patch of grass in what looked likely to be the towns centre, there was a gazebo which I sat in looking about for the hidden blushes place. I kicked a stone on the gazebo and watched it scoot down the steps and stop and a pair of red trainers I looked up to see a boy who looked a little older than me, even though I probably looked older than him.

He had light brown hair and sparkly green eyes, he smiled at me with a cheeky grin.

"hello, I'm Nigel" he said holding out his hand, great, I'd have to think of a name, nothing that sounds too girly and weak.

"hello Nigel, I'm Catlin" I said, improvising on a name. I stood up and shook his hand

"are you new here?" he asked

"no, I'm just visiting" Well I think I was, I hope I didn't have to stay here too long, I had to rescue the flock, ugh I just remembered how much I missed them, Angels sweet smile and cuteness; Gazzy's and Iggy's innocent looks after I suspected they were up to no good (which they usually were); I even missed Nudges constant chatting; but most of all I missed Fang, his deep eyes the way his hair- no wait just forget I said that, but I still really miss him, I miss everyone, I sighed and sat back down on the gazebo putting my face in my hands

"ummm….. Hello?" oh wait had I just been looking into space while that Nigel person was there?

"yes" I said, looking into his eyes

"would you like a tour?" he said, smiling with his cheeky grin

"yes please, actually I'm looking for this place called hidden blushes, my mum's **(or mom's) **making me get a make-over for a wedding" I said, making up a cover story

"well it's just over here" he said walking off, he looked behind him at me "well are you coming or not?" at this I stood up so quickly I got a head rush, I nodded my head and followed him.

"so whose wedding is it?" he asked trying to make conversation

"it's my brothers" I said

"do you like her?"

"who?"

"the bride"

"oh, yes she's okay"

"my brother got married a bit ago" he said looking up at the sky, I did the same, I wish I could just go and fly now and feel so free.

"I don't like his wife at all" he said, looking back at me, he stopped and pointed at a shop, "there it's"

"thank-you for showing me where it is" I said, smiling, though on the inside I was annoyed of what was coming, meaning being made look vunerable.

"it's okay" he said smiling "hope I'll see you around"

I gave a small smile and steeped into the green shop.

There was an office and a some seats, in the corner there was a black door, which I guessed would lead to where my dreaded make-over would take place. I handed in my green card to the woman behind the desk she read it "you're a bit early" she said in an annoying voice, she was chewing some gum and obviously showed no interest in her job, "sit over there" she said pointing to the seats.

I sat down on the seat nearest the wall and looked at the ceiling, it was a creamy white and made me even more bored than I already was because of my impatience.

A woman with platinum blonde hair and ruby red lipstick (which made me decided immediately that I didn't like her) popped her red round the door. "Katy, has our one o'clock arrived?" asked the annoying woman

"yes" she nodded at me, I stood up and made my way to the door the annoying woman popped her head around.

"so are you excited for your make-over?" asked the women looking at me with her beady blue eyes

"no" I mumbled

"sorry", I didn't quite catch that

I sighed "Yes, I've been looking forward to it all week" I said trying to smile, the key word here is trying.

"well I'm glad about that" she said, she pointed at a black leather chair "you sit down here and I'll be back in a bit" she walked off and I sat down in the leather chair.

By the chair there was a mirror, with light bulbs around the edge, like you'd expect there to be for a film star, ugh how tacky. The mirror was on top of a sleek black table, with all sorts of cosmetics and whatnot.

The woman returned with a red plastic box full of pots and tubs of what I assumed would go on my face.

"this will keep your hair out of your eyes" she said handing me a hair band, I put in on getting my hair out of my face.

I looked into the mirror as the annoying woman started to transform my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I looked into the mirror, I did look extremely different. My face was plastered into a solid light tan colour; my cheeks were light and rosy as if I was constantly smiling; my lips were shiny and light pink (luckily not ruby red like the annoying woman's were); I had been given contacts and my eyes were now a deep blue; you cold actually see my eyelashes with one glance; she had straightened my hair with hair straighteners something that Nudge really wants but whenever she asks me my reply as always is "of course, because electrical sockets are conveniently placed in trees" and then she'd start a rambling speech about how unfair it was to be her I mentally sighed, I missed then all terribly-

"well what do you think?" asked the woman, with a cheesy smile

"I like it" I said a convincingly as I could

"would you like to buy any of the products?" she asked.

Well I guess I'd need to disguise my self as this for longer than a day so I'd have to buy the lot, but wait I didn't have any money.

"well?" she asked

"I'll take the lot" I'll guess I'll just have to steal it then.

"_look in your shoe" _well that was a weird tip from the voice, I slipped off my shoe and took out the money that was there, well what do you know?

The woman walked to the front desk where the gum chewing girl took my money and handed me a bag.

"thanks for coming" she said in a bored tone.

I walked down the street ready to go rescue the flock and then everything would go back to normal, well as normal as my life gets anyway.

"_look to your left" _I sighed, now the voice had something else for me to do. I looked, it was a light up window, I saw my made-over face in the reflection. I then looked through the window and saw a pair of black loose pants, a deep blue button up shirt that looked kind of metallic in a way and some black high heels that I'd never manage to walk in. I knew what I had to do, and groaned.


	14. high heels and C3

**Max Is still isn't in Egypt at the moment, sorry if I confused you. When she followed the cloud she swam to a small island (very small, as big as those deserted islands with only a palm tree on that you usually see on cartoons, but you know instead of a palm tree a clear dome) in the meditation, now she is back in the USA, and she got there so quickly because of her electrical charge power. **

**Again I'm sorry to confuse you.**

Max POV

The shop assistance sighed, "no, no" she said shaking her head and making her earings rattle " you walk like this" she walked up and down the shoe fitting aisle. I looked down at my feet in the high heels, this was useless. I took a few steps and stumbled towards the floor, yet again.

"I see the problem" she said looking down at my feet " you need to step on your heel first, like you do normally when walking" what!? that's all you had to do? Walk normally? I'd been trying to walk in a different way thinking it was really difficult.

I bought a few more outfits in my size that were similar to the one in display on the window. I changed into the one that was on display and my heels (which were still difficult to walk in, but I wasn't falling over at every step that I took). I tucked in my wings and checked like fifteen times that my wings couldn't be seen. After looking at my back and sides for half an hour I'd noticed how much older I looked, I mean I could pass for 20!

Maybe I exaggerated at looking 20, but hey I still looked older. I walked out of the shop, it had turned night. Gee I must of spent ages trying to walk in high heels though it didn't feel like it , how time flies when your falling over?

I took in a deep breath of the cool nights air, oh I smell chicken. I felt my stomach rumble, ok I definitely needed some food I though as I walked into the burger bar giving off the smell of warmness.

"Hallo misses, what would you like?" Said the pimply boy behind the counter as I walked up to it in a surprisingly good mood.

"okay, this is going to fly by really quickly so you need to keep up, you ready?" the boy took out a pad of paper and a red pen at the ready.

"I'll have 2 cheese burgers with extra burger and extra cheese , a pot of chicken, no, no I'll have 2 pots of chicken, as many fries as you can fit in a kids meal bag and the biggest cup of soda you have" I hadn't eaten in ages, so this was surprisingly large for me. The boy seemed surprised at this, oh wait of course he was.

"it's not just for me" I said putting my hands on my hips even though you all know it is.

"would you like anything else"

"I'll guess I'll have some pasta" hey, I can't just have junk food all of the time.

I had picked up a rucksack from one of the few shops that are still open at 7pm, I mean it's not late at all, why would people close their shops early? If it was open for longer they'd get more business.

I put my other clothes in the rucksack and some food in the front compartment, I put the pink converses which I had decided to keep as I had grown a custom to in with my new outfits and opened the kids meal bag that was filled with fries and I'd gone crazy with the ketchup, I started to eat, then noticed a clear plastic wallet in the bag and pulled it out.

Yay a kids toy.

Turns out it's not a kids toy, I looked through the plastic to see a picture of the new me with information:

Name- Catlin Futress

Age- 23

Position- Head of section C3; Genetics

I quickly guessed that this was an ID for the school, funny how it's the same name as the one that I quickly made up earlier today.

Fang POV 

Everyone was so bored, Nudge had spent ages trying to weaken the metal room with her power so we could easily just kick it and it would shatter.

"Look!" cried Nudge from the ceiling, I flew and saw her pointing at a small bump. I heard a flap and saw Iggy next to me

"Just that in a day?!" he said, criticizing Nudge.

"what? I'd like to see you do better" Said Nudge putting her hands on her hips, I had to give it to her she had been working hard.

I flew back down and walked to the wall, I leant against it and left my self to my thoughts.

I wonder where Max is now, will she save us? Of course she'll save us, she's Max, she'd never leave us. But she left us, and when we found her she left us again. No Fang don't be stupid, she'd never ever leave us at the school. But then did she even know we were at the school? Probably not.

I had buckets more thoughts but they were stopped by the slamming off a door coming from behind the thick glass wall.

Max POV 

"So this is C3" said the whitecoat looking down at a clip board "there's a Thick sheet of glass separating you from the Avian Children, they can't see you unless they get really close to the glass sheet, though you can see them very clearly" So I'm here at the school for those who haven't caught on yet, I'm wearing a white lab coat, which stinks, ugh I'm a whitecoat.

"oh and also the fair haired girl can read minds, she will struggle to with the thick glass but she may get through to your mind" I nodded my head, though I'd thought of a way I could avoid Angels mind reading abilities, I could put my force field up, but in my mind some how. Until I figure how to do that I'll just have to control my thoughts. The man took a sheet of paper off his clipboard "hand it in at the end of your shift at 7am" I looked at the sheet of paper, it had all sorts of stuff written on it, hey! I thought the voice said they weren't testing on them ?

"_that's what you need to avoid them doing" _ah so I have to stop them testing on them, why can't I just rescue them now? I mean now it surely wouldn't end up like the dream. would it?

"_wait for when they're least prepared, I'll tell you when that is" _

Finally a proper reason. "oh I nearly forgot" said the man taking what appeared to be a ball point pen out of his pocket "if you need to go on the other side of the glass sheet for any reason, stun them with this, they remained stunned for about 3-5 minutes so you need to make it quick or stun then again incase they wake up"

I stepped into the room and shut the door with a bang, I stood with straight my feet close together with my ankles touching, so not to even stand up like myself. I saw Fang stand up as the door closed and make his way towards the glass, worried that he could recognise me I clipped my piece of paper to a clipboard and hid my face behind it.

Fang POV 

I peered through the glass to see a whitecoat, well duh Fang what were you expecting to see?

She hid her face behind a clipboard and then turned around. I went to sit back down.

We needed desperately to get out of here.

Max POV 

I couldn't help smiling behind my clip board, I was with the flock even though they didn't know it. I looked at the piece of paper I had stuck on the clip board, I had a bigger introduction than the whitecoat had given me.

_Hello and welcome the testing facility of Itexicon, the avian children are being held in this section to successfully capture Maximum the leader who is extremely predictable and will attempt to capture them. _well ha to them, they haven't seen this coming.

_When she's in our possession we will then remove the information they know about Itexicon. _

What? Did that mean memory loss? Could they even do that?

"_they can, and they will" _

_Shush! I'm reading _

_If they're leader fails to show the Avian Children will be used for further discovery which will advance the worlds knowledge in genetics. _Ha-Ha little did they know I was already here right under their noses.

_Congratulations you are the one who will be privileged to start the start the ball rolling, when Maximum (picture enclosed) arrives you must stun her then remove yourself from C3, and then put a full lock down on section C3. _

Attached to the piece of paper was a picture of myself, I was glaring angrily (of course) and in my fighting position, I'd guess it was taken by a flyboy who got away.

At the bottom of the sheet was a bit for me to tear of and hand in.

_Have they eaten anything today? _

_Do they seem restless? _

_Do they show any signs of trying to escape? _

Phew! No experiments though, as it said on the letter they will start if they don't catch me.

I peered from behind my clipboard to see Angel looking through the glass concentrating on me, jeepers! I had to stop her from reading my mind put up my force field hoping it would work, it was a a weak one and I concentrated on it flowing out of my mind it seemed to be working, I could feel a little tapping coming of it. I locked eyes with Angel and she didn't back down, I felt more tapping at my force field, I mustn't blow my cover. I turned around, but sent out mild zaps out of my force field in my mind. I turned around to see Angel blinking quickly and sitting on the floor looking slightly confussed, she looked up at me, stood up and walked away, not loosing gaze with her clear blue eyes. I saw her go to Fang and concentrate on him, she was sending him thoughts so I couldn't hear them talking. How annoying?

I logged onto the computer and started to try and find some info, nothing much, just records to fill in about the flocks health and such. I lent back on my chair, this was so boring, I decided to fill in the sheet.

"_say: yes, no, no"_

Hmmm…… well so I guess that the voice is, well always right so it wouldn't hurt to try.

They have eaten.

They're not restless.

They aren't trying to escape.

After my long and boring night shift I took a last look at the flock, I handed in my sheet to a woman sitting bored at a white desk near the exit of the building then found out I had to be back here in 7 hours UGH! I walked out of the school and quickly found a hotel, after I had checked in I lay down on the soft and bouncy mattress and did something that I'd been holding in for nearly 3 days, I cried. Then I did something I hadn't done for ages now, I fell into a deep, comforting sleep- ha! like you'd believe that?


	15. I will save her

**Kay, so you know all the little transilations I do eg/ colour ( or color )- and it don't really transilate anything major. well I'm not going to do them anymore so when I say football I mean soccer, when I say crisps I mean potato chips and so on and so forth. I'm just telling you. so....... hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Max POV

I awoke from my sleep and made my way to the bathroom to look back at a girl with messed up hair and red rings around my eyes, I'd been crying most of the time I lay in bed. I had to be back at the school at 2pm and it was already 12. I'd only had 5 hours of sleep well when I say that I mean 3 hours of sleep and 2 hours of crying.

I showered then got dressed into some grey pants and a smart looking black shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, I looked such a state. I took the make-up out of my rucksack, so….. How do I do this?

I found some creams and read to instructions, all the creams were cold and slimey. so you'd be right to guess that I definately didn't like smearing them on my face. Next I had to but that foundation on my face, gee how I hate make-up. I took out a nice smooth brush and put that in the pink powder and put that on my cheeks, I still looked okay, If the annoying woman hadn't explained how to put on make up to me then I would probably would be looking like a clown right about now. As carefully as I could I put on the light coloured lip stick. I was not happy with my appearance, it's as if I try too hard. Next I put blue powder on my eye lids and mascara on my eyelashes. I brushed my hair and you could barely tell I'd been crying for 2 hours and had very little sleep.

Kay, so what do I do now?

Angel POV (from where she was trying to read Max's mind)

I had to find out what that white coat was thinking, but I just couldn't get through, I heard some vowels, not even whole words. She looked straight into my eyes, my focus tightened. I've nearly got her whenever someone looks into my eyes I can easily control their thoughts, she turned her back on me, I'll just have to-

_ZZZAP _

I felt a mental electrocution and couldn't control on standing up. What just happened?

She turned around, I locked eyes with the whitecoat and backed away.

_Fang? _I sent the thoughts into his mind to make sure the whitecoat didn't hear.

"_what's wrong Angel?" _he thought back at me

_I can't hear her thoughts_

"_she wouldn't be the first"_

Fang was right, I couldn't hear some peoples thoughts, but they were usually higher ups.

_She could be a person in charge, but then I did hear a few vowels of words._

"_keep on trying" _

_I will, but at the moment I'm tired. _

I lent against the wall next to fang zoned out.

Max POV 

_Knock, Knock_

"hello, who is it"

"room service" replied the voice on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and a man came in wheeling a trolley with my breakfast. "thank you" I said as the man took the trays off the trolley and wheeled it out of my room.

I took the microwave popcorn of a tray, they was something that I wanted to try out.

I sat on the soft carpeted floor and crossed my legs, I put the microwave popcorn on the floor and practiced my power. I stuck out a finger and flowed my energy through the tip of my finger onto the bag and I heard little pops, it had worked.

"_don't over use your power"_

_Why?_

"_It's connected to your energy"_

_So I'd pass out?_

"_well it's possible"_

_Is it like I'd need to pause to regain my energy, but if I blast out my power with all my energy I pass out?_

No answer, typical.

_Hello? OI, LISTEN TO ME! _I screamed mentally, I'd just guess the last bit I'd asked the voice was right.

I sighed and ate my breakfast.

After I had breakfast I picked up my stuff in my rucksack and looked into the reflection of the television screen, into my deep brown eyes, oh shoot nearly forgot the blue contacts, which really hurt to put in.

As I walked out of the hotel A black car drove by and stopped, the window rolled down.

"Hello, Miss Futress is it?"

"yes that's me" the car door opened and I stepped inside, I knew if I got into any trouble I could easily beat them into a pulp, 'cause I'm the almighty Maximum Ride.

There was the director sitting in the back seat, Yikes!

"to the institute Paul" she said through a speaker to the driver.

"so you're the new head of C3, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" I replied making my voice sweet like when I call Angel and Nudge sweetie, but with a different accent, I couldn't risk her finding out who I really am.

"can I tell you something ?" she didn't wait for an answer "be careful" she said with a stern look.

"careful?" I asked

"don't underestimate that Maximum Ride" as she said that I smiled on the inside, 'cause I'm just so amazing.

"why" I replied, I couldn't resist myself

"she'll do anything to win, and she'll never…." she paused and looked around her

"never what?" I asked

"never put anything before her flock" she said "If she's rescuing them, I don't think she can be captured" but I don't think that's what she was actually trying to say, she was hiding something, and she's scarred of me-

Aha, I'm just so fantastic even the woman who thought I would lose in a fight with that pansy Omega is scared of me. Now if that's not a compliment then what is?

The door opened and a jumped out "that you very much for the ride and the tips" I said putting on a smile.

She nodded her head and stepped out of the car, quickly walking into a different entrance to me "well aren't you coming?" she said motioning her hand at me, I followed her in "well since there's no testing scheduled for the avian hybirds and their being guarded by the new flyboys, which are quicker and much more physically able than the old ones we've decided to give you some different work" she said, people were buzzing about her giving her sheets of paper and she passed them on to others she walked passed.

She led me into her entrance and I took my lab coat and ID out of my rucksack and put them on.

I suddenly felt queasy as I breathed in a deep breath and looked at all the poor kids in the cages, the director handed me a clipboard.

"this is Cassia" she said pointing to a small girl about the age of 3, I couldn't bare this place.

"she's been made to have an IQ of 360" she looked at her clipboard, "but she doesn't have the agility we were hoping for, which is why she must be retired" I looked at the poor little 3 year old too weak and tired from constant testing to lift her head. "we cannot waste time caring for a failed experiment" I nodded my head, but how dare they 'retire' her ? What gives them the right?

"so can you take her down to underground floor" I nodded my head again, I will not under any circumstances take this little girl to underground floor and you all know that.

I will save her.


	16. how're we going to get out of this one?

**I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update**

The Gasman's POV 

No whitecoats are here, the last time somebody was in here was a few hours ago- it was that one that had her face hidden behind her clipboard.

"Guys" said Angel motioning us to come over to her and Fang when no whitecoats were here to over hear us.

We all come and sat beside them.

"So we need plans to escape" said Angel

"Hey, who made you in charge?" I said, crossing my arms, Angel rolled her eyes and looked at Fang.

"Angel's trying to get through to that whitecoats mind" said Fang looking at his feet; he wasn't looking at anybodies face.

"So she hasn't been able to yet?" asked Iggy, Fang shook his head.

"Well Iggy and I could distract her with a little bang and then Angel can get to her mind" I said, I have to say it's a real good plan; Fang looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Hey! Don't I get a part in this plan" asked Total

"You can practise flying" said Angel smiling at him and leaning in to pat his head. It would be a lot easier if Total could fly, his wings were small, but he could keep himself up for a bit if he practised.

"Hey, they're not big enough" said Total, unfolding his little black wings and shaking them about.

"That's why she said practise" said Iggy so matter-of-factly.

"But we have no explosives for bombs" said Nudge

"Oh please" I said "are you doubting us" I looked at Nudge

"I meant, like it wouldn't as powerful as one with explosives" She replied, defending herself

"We'll just have to make one with all the stuff we have in our pockets and the food we get" said Iggy looking towards me, I nodded my head.

"Okay, now let's get a move on" said Fang getting out his rather glum state.

Max POV 

"Okay so ground floor is behind that door and 3 flights of stairs down" said the director, she handed me a metal tray and stood behind me looking over my shoulder, I nodded and took the syringe off the metal tray that was placed in front of me. My hand was shaky I didn't like needles, even holding this needle made me feel woozy I couldn't possibly inject it into anyone.

Come on Max you can do this. I took a deep breath and pushed the needle into a vein, I breathed slowly through my teeth and the little girl's eyes slowly close as the anithestic went into her bloodstream. My eyes started to prickle so I wiped them quickly and turned around to face the director.

"well done" she said, as if it was an achievement to send a girl unconscious to be taken to underground floor and then.. I don't want to say it, but don't you go and take me for a wimp "now put her in the wheel chair and then after all that you can go back to C3" I nodded, the director held out a key and I unlocked the cage door with it.

I wheeled girl, though I really should call her Cassia, okay so I wheeled Cassia down the stairs, making her bumps around. I'd swiftly stolen a syringe that reverses the effects of the first needle.

I went to underground floor to make it seem as if I had sent her here.

"_there's a yellow sheet on the wall to your left"_

I looked to my left and there was a yellow sheet on the wall, on it had columns and rows to fill out.

Name of geneticist- Catlin Futress

Experiment problem- Cassia, IQ 360, but not very agile.

Time- 2.15pm

I heard a annoying beeping, I was curious and followed the sound to find a computer on a desk it 'printing data' on the computer screen, I looked under the desk to find a printer printing out papers on the front was a picture of Cassia. I picked them up.

"_there's still evidence" _huh? What?

"_of Cassias existence" _ah so I needed to destroy the data, I clicked delete.

"_destroy the hard drive" _I started clicking all the places, I couldn't find anything, I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way, there was a screwdriver continently on the floor, I picked it up with my sleeve to hide my fingerprints- hey you can never be too cafeful. I took the computer apart and jumped on all the pieces- well that was fun and effective.

I walked back to Cassia, injected the needle into her arm and started nudging her awake.

She awoke and blinked her hazel eyes and swept her long black hair out of face, she looked like how I'd always imagined Matilda before I'd seen the movie.

"Hello Cassia" I smiled at her, trying to gain her trust "because this place is so terrible I'm going to help you escape"

She was staring at me seeming unconvinced, she blinked.

"I will save you, but you need to trust me" I said "do you trust me?" I held out my hand, she blinked at it. Did she even understand what I was saying?

"I….I understand" she stuttered, wait, I dodn't say that. Did she just read my mind?

"It's the expression you gave" she said looking up at me with her hazel eyes "I could tell what you thought with the expression you gave" , she had light freckles, the kind of freckles people get from sunlight, even though she'd probably never seen sunlight or even been outside.

"I trust you" she said, and reached out to hold my hand, I smiled "but how do we get without being spotted? "

"can't you tell by my expression?" I asked plainly.

"All I know is that your hiding a secret, and that's how we'll escape" when she said this I nodded, y'know I would be a whole more shocked about this expression/mind reading girl if I hadn't already got used to Angel, my eyes started to prickle with tears again when I thought of Angel so I wiped them away with the back of my hand before Cassia spotted them.

"come on then" I said, pulling Cassia along to a staircase window "you ready?" I grinned, Cassia looked out of the window unsurely. I took of my lab coat and put that in my bag, I then put my shirt in my bag and moved my wings so they fitted above my vest top, Cassia gasped, I smiled. I put my backpack on and picked Cassia up, I opened the window and jumped out. Cassia is light, well when I say light I mean light on the ground, but in the air my wings have to carry not just my whole weight but also Cassias and the backpacks.

"you have wings" said cassias, I nodded "how?" hmmm, should I tell her, well what's the harm?

"I grew up here, and a good whitecoat called Jeb rescued me and five others like me when I was around ten-ish" I said making my complicated story short and sweet well not so much of the sweet, but you catch my drift.

"then what are you doing back here" she asked, she couldn't get all the answers from just reading my expression.

"well the five other kids have been captured again and a dog that we got, who can talk" I said "I'm here to rescue them, but I need to wait for the right time or they'll be caught"

"what's your real name" she said "I mean it was obvious that Catlin isn't your name"

"I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max" I replied, why did I trust her so much? I think it's because she was just so trustable- it's something about her that I can't figure out.

"where are we going?" she asked, gee this kid asks a lot of questions

"Well I've got information about you so you know who you are, and you can go have a normal life with a foster family" I replied, I couldn't do what Jeb did for me and the flock.

I realised how long Cassia must have been without eating, in the school we were practically starved.

"hey, Cassia" I said, she lifted her head "you ready for some real food?" I asked, she nodded her head, so I swooped lower beneath the clouds to look for a burger joint.

Gazzy POV 

Iggy and I hadn't been too lucky with the stuff to make a bomb, but hey we're geniuses at this, it just wouldn't be a super bomb.

We'd got a penny, an elastic band, a dog whistle, nail varnish, a butterfly hair clip, fluff , plastic toy pony, thread, a nail file and Fangs laptop- but we weren't going to use that, we could try to get Max here with that. We also had the bottle of what appeared to be soda, but Iggy insisted could not be drunken.

"How about we use the hair clip as a switch?" I asked Iggy, he nodded but then held up one finger and looked up.

"hey! What is it?" Iggy unfurled his wings and flew up to the high ceiling, I followed him. Iggy was looking through the smallish holes in the roof, they looked just about big enough for me to squeeze my hand through, but it would then probably get stuck.

I looked through the hole.

Uh-oh! how are we going to get out of this one?

* * *

**I feel bad for taking so long to update, so I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. I'm also giving a sneak preview of what I'm planning to put in a future chapter It's in 3rd person btw.**

The director walked through the steel doors, not struggling with the weight of them and walked to the chair in the middle of the room. The flyboys stood behind the chair, It had a man on it with a bag over his head.

"Is he co-operating?" asked the director

"He refuses to speak" replied the flyboy to her left. He spoke smoothly and clearly, unlike the previous attempts of flyboys.

"I'll take it from here" said the director "you may go" she said towards the flyboys motioning to the door and took a step forward to the figure on the chair. "are you going to tell me where she is?" she asked the figure, though it sounded more like a demand than a direct question. The figure remained motionless.

"where is Maximum Ride?" she screached getting angrier by the second, she took off the bag from his head and slapped him as hard as she could leaving a red mark on his cheek, he didn't react to the slap in the way she was hoping, instead he looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Hello Marian"


	17. The directors undiscovered secrets

**I feel as if I've checked this chapter like a million times, but I can't help feeling that I've missed some- so just a warning for y'all.**

* * *

Max POV

I brought the food to the table, Cassia was probably a big eater such as myself so I got two of everything on the menu.

Wait where is Cassia? She was just here. I looked around frantically hoping nothing from the school had got her.

_Knock, knock_

I turned around a bit too quickly in direction of the sound; making people stare. It was a glass wall which you could see through to the kids play area, and there was a little Cassia knocking on the glass, so I knew where she was. _phew_

"Hi" I said to Cassia as I walked into the play area and put the food on a table. Cassia smiled at me and climbed up the netting to the top and slid down the slide, she then ran back to me at the table and took a bite of a burger in just 10 seconds. Wait didn't the director want her to be killed, because she had low agility, and what she just did proved she had high agility. Why would the director do that?

"Cassia…?" I said, ready to ask the question, she focused away from her burger and looked up "would the director have any reason to want to get rid of you? Do you know why she might hate you?" she took a massive bite of burger, then turned her head to the side making her look deep in thought.

"she didn't like the fact I could read her mind" she replied after she had eaten her massive burger bite "and that she couldn't avoid me from doing so, because I read her mind from expressions and not from thoughts- which she could avoid".

Yeah the director must be hiding some big stuff in her mind.

"what did she think?" I asked Cassia

"she's looking for Maximum Ride; you" she replied

"Anything else?" that can't be it, it's pretty obvious she's looking for me, with the whole kidnapping the flock for bait thing.

"she's questioning and torturing some-one for information. Some-one that she thinks knows where you are"

"do you know who?" she shook her head

_Do you know voice? _

"_you should find out for yourself"_

_Er, yeah. But, how? _

"_gain her trust"_

Sounds simple enough, but the truth is…. It never is

The Gasman's POV

They were everywhere; Flyboys. But they were different than the ones we've seen before, there eyes were glimmering with red evilness, their wings were metallic and powerful looking, they looked more human than the older version, they had belts around their waists that looked as if they were attached to their bodies, on the belt was leather pockets and a hook on. It was the kind of hook that there is in those grabber games at the arcade where you try to get a soft toy. Then a Flyboy turned it's head to my direction and it's eyes buzzed, the hook thing on it's belt came whooshing in my direction and the claws opened ready to grab me.

Iggy and I ducked out of the way and make our way back to the others.

"well everything now is a just little bit harder" said Iggy with sarcasm emphesis on the 'little bit harder'

"what has?" asked Fang

"that" I said pointing towards the holes "there's like a gazillion super flyboys out there, with massive grabby claw things" I said, twisting my fingers awkwardly when I mentioned the claws.

"I'd say they're guards" said Fang "so they'd be guarding us from escaping from the top"

"should we continue with the plan though" I asked, we can take down any flyboy, even if there a gazillion of them .

"well if we want to escape we'll have to" said Fang, looking up through the holes in the ceiling.

"so then Iggs…" I said "back to work" he nodded and Fang opened his laptop .

Fangs POV 

I can't be sure if this situation should be one to be posted on my blog. How could I find the whereabouts of Max, it was like an impossible task, that is if you forget about satellites.

I watched nudge type away at the laptop, she typed in codes and finally-

"hmm, here we go" she clicked onto a link, her fingers scanned across the keyboard as she typed in a password "it's all live, so we could see if we could rewind one satellites footage from where Max was when we last knew where she was, and see if we could follow her"

After more clicking Nudge found something

"aha, see that's where she was yesterday when Iggy tripped over her" said Nudge, she zoomed in just enough for us to see the tops of our heads, and Max's floppy hat, it was blurry and looked as if we were a storey above them . Seeing all these satellites makes you feel like your being spied on all the time.

"hey Nudge, who owns these satellites?"

"Itexicon"

* * *

**This update wasn't as quick as I wanted it to be, if you wanted a quicker update as well then I'm sorry about the update speed. (Gee has anyone used the word update as much as I have in that sentence) **

**But reviews make a happy writter and therefore, quicker updates for y'all.**


	18. It's time

Fang POV 

Great. The people that have tried to destroy more than half of the worlds population and who are probably still trying to can see what everyone else in the world is doing at anytime they want, just great, and of course mucho sarcasm noted.

Anyway, we watched Max walk away, she then started to run and look all around her. Max stopped and just stood there for a while then Max looked up, and everything went fuzzy and white.

"what's happened" I asked Nudge, she clicked the zoom out button and there was a cloud, In the shape of a pair of wings. Everything then went fuzzy after we zoomed out, the cloud started to move and then the screen went blank.

"what happened?" I asked Nudge, I was genuinely confused

"I don't know, but it's something that cloud did" She replied

"the cloud?" I asked "really? A cloud?" I sounded more shocked than I'd planned to.

"well that's what seems the most logical"

"How?"

**"**well, it just does, and anyway I'm the computer wiz here"

"but this here is a laptop"

"guys we've finished" said Iggy as he and Gazzy came walking towards us with a very unstable looking bomb held together in the bottle with the 'soda' in which Iggy told us not to drink.

Hearing that Iggy and Gazzy had finished Angel walked over, with Total flapping his wings furiously, and just skimming across Angels hands ready to catch him if he fell.

"so Angel, try to read her mind for information, and then see if you can control her to escape, okay?" I asked, making sure she was okay with the plan. She nodded her head.

Max POV

After we'd finished our food we set off again from behind the burger bar, there was no-one around and the people in the burger bar were too busy eating to notice us, so we were fine on no-one spotting us.

I dropped Cassia off at the orphanage, and opened my bag where I had put Cassias documents, I handed them to her.

"don't let anyone except yourself read this" I said, she nodded "ever" she nodded again. I zipped up the bag and slung it back on my shoulders, but the bag felt heavier, and I mean much heavier. I opened my bag to see a black bin bag and a tin.

"umm…. I guess these must be yours" I said unsurely, handing them to Cassia. Come on hasn't enough weird and confusing things already happened to be yet? Or do I need to be confused more until I can no longer remember my name from trying to figure this all out.

Cassia opened up the tin and removed a small bracelet made of blue pearls and put it on her wrist, I had no idea what it meant, maybe she did.

"so good luck" I said to her as we walked up the path, we stood at the door "you're a clever girl and you'll go far" I said as we got to the door "enjoy your life" with that I rang the door and walked out of the pathway.

"hello?" I heard from the house

"yes, I'm Cassia" I heard Cassia say, I was hiding behind the garden wall.

"well you better come inside" I heard the voice say, I turned from behind the wall and waved Cassia bye, and thought: keep the documents to yourself. I'm not sure if there's even an expression for that, but she nodded her head then looked back up at the woman with braided hair that answered the door.

"you should meet Mia, she looks as if she's a year older than you, but I'm sure you'll get on fine" I heard the woman say, I agreed with the last bit; I'm sure you'll get on fine. 'Cause she'll get on fine with her life.

Angels POV

"So don't all stare at her or she'll get suspicious" Said Fang, we nodded and the door opened.

She walked through the door and _BANG_, her eyes widened in the shock of the sudden explosion. I stared at her and made my way closer. She froze. I focussed my energy on her, she had let her guard down and I managed to get into her mind. I listened to her thoughts which were some-what scattered and hard to make out, she was still some-how blocking me.

I was in her mind I squinted in concentration and felt her stop avoiding me, I looked into her face, it was mostly covered in her hair, she was leaning her back against the wall, her fingers were gripping against the wall and her teeth were gritted, she looked down at me. I felt slightly sorry for her, but we had to escape. I pushed on farther into her mind. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! _

I was taken by shock at her sudden outburst and lost it, she quickly ran out of the door.

Max POV 

I couldn't move, if I moved I'd lose all control and she'd get into my mind. I already felt her in my mind, but I wouldn't push any thoughts forward. I kept all my thoughts back and felt my fingers grip and teeth grit in concentration apart from that I was totally unaware of my surroundings, I had to focus on this.

I felt Angel push farther, I had to stop her I relaxed and became more aware of what was happening, Get out of my head, I thought I so loudly, I was surprised that the words didn't escape form my lips. While that sudden outburst distracted Angel I slipped away.

The director walked pass when I stood out of C3, I wonder where she was going in such a rush?

3rd person POV

The director walked into the captive room quickly making her high heels clip furiously. she motioned the flyboys to leave, they nodded in a swift motion, looking almost human, then left. In the middle of the room was a chair with a limp figure on it.

In all the time the captive had been here he'd never given a single piece of information, he wouldn't break even after torture and no food and very little water.

"where is she?" asked the director, the figure remained silent.

"WHERE IS MAXIMUM RIDE?!?" she screeched, the figure remained motionless, this made the director angry. In her anger she pulled the bag off his head and slapped him with all her might, leaving a very red hand shaped mark on his cheek. His head was swung to the side, but he didn't flinch. Instead he looked at her with understanding eyes "hello Marian" he said to her.

The director groaned and walked out, controlling her anger, she knew one day he'd spill, he needed to eat sometime.

Then a Figure came out of the shadows, she sneaked in very quickly behind the director, and hidden in the corner, the room was very dark, so she used this to her advantage. She stepped behind the chair and looked at the figure. She knew who he was, after taking a decision she stepped forward. The figure looked up at her.

"…Maximum?" he recognised her straight away, as she stood in her usual position when she spoke to him. He wasn't sure if she trusted him anymore, neither was she.

Saying nothing Max walked behind him and untied the ropes which tied his hands together. He rubbed his hands together and untied the rest of the ropes. He stood up, Max walked to the door, a smile played at her lips and she stopped her walking.

Max POV

"…Maximum" he said, I noticed I was standing in my usual stance, drat. And I could of gone without him recognising me, well this doesn't mean I have to talk to him.

I untied the ropes that held his hands together and untied the rest he stood up, I was going to help him escape I don't know how, but I will.

"_It's time"_

_Time to….. Get out of here? _I asked hopefully

"_don't use your power yet" _

I smiled and stopped walking I not caring that I couldn't use my power, I could get myself and the flock out of here. And I was also helping Jeb escape, but he doesn't need me like the flock does.

**I'm trying to update this quickly (I didn't even check it, I'm sorry about that), 'cause I'm going on holiday soon so sorry (again) for any mistakes. Also if you didn't catch that Jeb was the guy tied up on the chair. **

**'cause I'm going on holiday I won't be able to update for a week. **


	19. The great escape

3rd person POV

M'am, you should see this" the flyboy spoke uncertainly, and the director rushed to the flyboy. He was pointing at the surveillance footage of camera 13. Camera 13 filmed the captive room.

A frown grew on her face as she saw her newest employees - Catlin, led the captive from his position.

Why would Catlin do such a thing? She thought to herself. She had been explained that Maximum Ride had needed to be captured to Catlin. She hadn't explained why to her, but that was because that was classified information. Only the director knew that, and Cassia the genius, but the director had disposed of her- or so she thought.

The director abruptly ended her chain of thoughts, there was no time. She had to stop Jeb escaping; he was her only trustable information source.

Max POV

I nodded to Jeb to signal that everything was fine, as I had just suddenly stopped. I turned the door handle darn! It's locked. Well what else can expect, this is my life after all.

I took a few steps back, I ran up, jumped in the air and power kicked the door. This made it rattle and my feet sore, I could live with that though.

The door was of the heavy metal kind so it took several good kicks to knock down. I ran through the door and to C3 I stood outside the door and turned to Jeb.

He wasn't there. "Jeb?" I asked into nowhere, and then guess what I heard; nothing. I decided not to look for him; I was more concerned about the flock. Jeb can look after himself, he'll probably be out of the building in a matter of minutes

I burst through the door, I must have made I bang when I opened the door as heads turned in my direction. My eyes dotted around the room for some way to release them, a leaver, anything.

"Get her!" some-one suddenly shouted, in shock I turned around quickly. And there was the director. Two Flyboys came through the door making a bigger noise than I suspect I did. Claws ready to grab me zoomed out of their belts.

"_NOW" _

For once I knew what the voice was on about, I grinned to myself in my usual grin. I spread out my fingers and brought the room alive with red sparks of electricity flying around the room happily.

Fang POV

The grabbing claws came speedily towards the whitecoat; I had no care for until I saw the grin. I know who owns that grin. The grin belongs to the only person who I know as well as myself. It belongs to my best friend. It also belongs to the girl that I care a lot about.

But then the room filled with red sparks. Was she okay?

"Max!" I cried out.

_Crash_

The glass sheet smashed to pieces and then suddenly Max was next to me.

"You called?" she said

Max POV

I hugged Fang and everyone else ran towards me and we all hugged.

"So… Now you're here how are we getting out of here?" asked Nudge "and we need a real plan" she added

"Yeah, 'cause don't you just hate all those imaginary plans that aren't real" I asked sarcastically, happy to be back.

"No like the really cool plan that Gazzy came up with" explained Angel

"Well done Gaz" I said, beaming at him.

"Anyways… have you a plan?" asked Iggy

"Nice to see you too Iggs" I said, Iggy rolled his eyes "or to hear you in your case" I added

"No I can see" Said Iggy "It's just so white" He grinned "nice make-up by the way"

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Max..? The plan?" Asked Fang getting impatient to get out of here.

"There's always a plan" I said and at that I put a force field around myself and burst through the ceiling.

Claws came flying out, sharp and lethal looking- like they could cut through skin, but I was in my force field, when the claws hit it a red spark went to the flyboys that tried to grab. Their eyes froze looking at me, and their sharp teeth snapped together as they fell down through the hole. I hope the flock wasn't too surprised, or hit by one- not that they couldn't take the weight of one.

I flew back down to see the flock in their fighting stances

"Guys its okay" I said, guess they must already know about the flyboys, more would be coming pretty soon though. "But come over here"

"Yeah that sounds swell" Said Fang sarcastically "but, we're about to be attacked" I rolled my eyes; I saw a flyboy sweep over the hole in the ceiling and circle it. It stopped flapping its wings and floated towards the ground.

I saw a claw pounce out its belt. I made a quick decision, sucked in my breath and used all my effort to make the biggest force field ever, stretching its way to all the flock. I focussed all my energy and sped out of the hole in the ceiling, I felt my head rattle and my vision blur. I had to keep going, I felt my wings flap with immense power and hoped the flock wasn't too shocked with the speed.

I flew a good distance up and looked at the havoc below; the flyboys had no idea where we'd gone.

"Now" whispered Iggy to Gazzy, after a few minutes of recovering from the shock.

"Now what?" I said looking around "Gazzy, no!" he held out a paper bag, burning from the bottom he then threw it down. Jeb could still be there.

_BOOM_

Flyboys were burning, giving off a gross smell

"Awesome" Said Gazzy, he held up his hand and Iggy slapped it, not missing, as always.

"So what now?" asked Fang looking up from the fir

"Well we can't stay here" said Gazzy

"We'll have to go somewhere else" Said Nudge "oh! And get beanbags"

"_You can't abort your mission" _Said the voice

_Yeah, I know that, but what can I do?_

"_Nothing's easy"_

_Yeah I know that_

"_You'll have to earn it"_

_Earn what?_

"_Just take one step at a time though. Firstly, you need to be safe"_

_Okay, then what? _I really think I'm improving my whole patience thing. I knew the voice wouldn't answer. I'll just have to make everyone happy, while figuring out what to do.

"_You'll have to be the best. Nothing's easy" _well what do you know the voice answered?

_I know. It never is._

And with that the flock and I flew high into the air. I flew at the front,leading, and a warm hand held mine tightly.

"So what did you get up to away from us?" asked Fang, I looked at our linked hands, then into Fangs dark, comforting eyes, and I smiled.

I smiled more than I ever have done in a long, long time.

* * *

**Thank you to -**

**M333gan**

**MeIshAlice**

**Sunshine Angel AND Rachel**

**tigerlilly101213**

**musicfreak61692**

**4EvEr-sitstersgrimm-LoVeR**

**Weirdpeopleruletheworld**

**Adryanna**

**Maxride333**

**Skylr**

**MyDarkHeart**

**Random5185**

**Toxic Rain42**

**DeceasedAngel**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope**

**LeTrex**

**Marianne aka Chelsea**

**Sky-Angel14**

**Lynexta**

**WhiteAssassin3497**

**Another thanks to weirdpeopleruletheworld for your suggestion of Iggy driving in your review for chapter 4.**

**Also and extra thanks to MyDarkHeart for your useful tips.**

**And for everyone who has read up to this far….. Well. Thanks for doing so.**

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone off, or spelt your username wrong.**

And those who were really getting in to this story, I had to cut it short and if you wanted it to be longer I am so, so sorry. It's just I've got so late at updating and this story was going to be quite long, so it would take forever for me to finish it.

Thank you for getting this far, hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
